The Fight for Love and Courage
by Aphonic
Summary: She tilted her head toward the ceiling, tears flowing freely, trying to imagine this wasn't happening, that she was somewhere with the love of her life, Tai.


Davis, Kari, and T.K. go to the Digiworld with Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Tai. As the enter the Digiworld, the older kids have suddenly grew younger! Everyone is eleven! That isn't the worse of it! Ken attacks and kidnaps Sora. Can the others save her before it's too late?   
  
Author's Note: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own many stuff. This fic has little "scenes." This fic also includes Taiora and an evil Ken... der. Please do not read it if you have objection to anything.   
  
Matt, T.K., Kari, Davis, Mimi, and Tai searched for Sora who was kidnapped by the Digimon Emporer when he attacked them. To add to their distress, everyone, including Sora, is eleven. When they were transported to the Digiworld, they somehow turned back to eleven years old.  
"I can't believe I let Ken get her! I shoulda been right there! It is all my fault!" Tai yelled, his hands rolled into fists, her voice had a pure angry tone in. Kari shivered at her brother, "Tai... It isn't your fault." Mimi smiled and put her hand on Tai's shoulder, he winced and she quickly removed it, "We will find Sora. She is strong and smart, she can take care of herself for a bit!" Tai's brown eyes narrowed as he heard the voice echo.   
"Welcome, Digidestined. Old and new! Seems like a few of you have some... hehe... difficulties with your aging. I captured one of the "old" Digidestined, as if you didn't know. If you want her back, come to my headquarters and turn in your Digimon!" Ken's evil laughter faded out.  
"Ohh! If you do ANYTHING to Sora... I WILL KILL YOU!" Tai yelled, even though he knew Ken was gone and couldn't hear him. Davis looked at Tai and said, supportedly, "Come on, Tai. We can't give up hope, we will find a way to get Sora back." Tai looked down at the ground, as to shield the tears building up in his eyes. He fought hard to hold them back.  
"Tai." Matt said, his voice stern and a hint of anger glittered. "You are the only one who can save Sora. You did it once, you can do it again. Ken can't be THAT hard to fool." Matt's deep blue eyes shone with fury for his friend, who was like a sister to him. T.K. hadn't said anything, his blue eyes, much more childer than his brother's, was sad and his blonde hair was ruffled softly in the wind.  
  
Sora opened her soft brown eyes, her orange colored hair was messed up and she was cuffed against a wall. She tilted her head up and looked around. The room was dim, the only light came through a window high up on the wall. It was musty and hard to breathe inside the small yet huge room. She could heard the door open a bit and someone coming near her. It was too dark to see who.  
"Ah, I see you are awake." The figure said, his blue eyes glittered in the dark. "Ken!" Sora tried to yell but her voice gave out. "I knew you Digidestined were weaklings." He came close enough for Sora to see his cold face. "The others will get you." She whispered, her head hung down. "Not before I dispose of you... but let's have some fun." Ken smirked. Sora's eyes became big as she saw Ken coming closer. She opened her mouth to scream for help but Ken grabbed it with his hand, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "Tai... where are you? I need you." Sora thought to herself as she endured the nasty taste of the monster who held her.   
  
"Sora!?" Tai yelled into the forest. Mimi, Kari, and Gatomon went one way to search. Matt, Davis, and Veemon went another, while Tai, TK, and Patamon stayed together. "Sora!? Say something if you can hear us!" TK yelled, his eyes rimmed with tears. Patamon flew above their heads, yelling for Sora. Tai clenched his hands together as he continued to call. TK looked at Tai and frowned, thinking to himself, "He really cares for you, Sora. Please... please, come back to us."  
"Are you here? Sora!?" Matt yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey? Sora?" Davis yelled with Veemon by him, calling, "Sora?!" Matt's hair, returned to its old style, crowded over his blue eyes, which were filled with tears and anger. "I'll get that Digimon Emporer." Matt thought.  
Mimi looked up into the tree tops and yelled for Sora as Gatomon climbed to the tops, hollering as loud she can, "Sora?" Kari walked in circles, "Sora!? Where are you!?" Mimi yelled again, "SORA?"   
  
Ken stopped kissing her and smirked at Sora, her brown eyes were sad. Ken gripped her arms, squeezing them, making Sora let out a small cry of pain. Ken moved one hand, which was now ungloved, down to her shirt, tracing his pointer finger down the middle of her shirt. Sora looked at him, her eyes filled with anger and worry.   
He let go of Sora's other arm and put it in his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. Sora gasped as he opened and put the blade at top of her shirt. "Don't worry." Ken said in a soft voice, "I won't hurt you." Tears spilled from Sora's eyes. Ken lowered the knife, cutting the shirt down the middle, exposing her devoloping 11 year-old breasts. Ken ripped off the remains of her shirt and threw them behind him. He grabbed Sora's waist, squeezing it. Sora tried not to cry out to give satifiscation to the monster.  
He ran his lips down her neck. His touch felt like fire to Sora, burning her skin. His lips lowered until he got to her breasts. She tilted her head toward the cieling, tears flowing freely, trying to imagine this wasn't happening, that she was somewhere with the love of her life, Tai.   
  
Mimi, Kari, and Gatomon ran up to Tai, who was still yelling for Sora. TK and Patamon, exhausted, sat on the ground with Davis, Veemon, and Matt by them. "Tai! Guess what we found!" Mimi cheered, Tai turned around quickly, his cheek streaked with tears. "What?" Tai asked, his voice a bit excited. "We were looking for Sora and we found a cave, we followed it for a bit and guess what!? We found Ken's head quarters!" Kari hugged her brother. Tai's arms stayed by his side. Kari stepped back and smiled, "Let's go!" Tai nodded and the group started off.  
  
Ken had left the room. It seemed darker and Sora was still cuffed to the wall. Her hair messed up, her shirt in pieces, and her cheeks covered with tears. The darkness sorrounded Sora. She listened to nothing. All of a sudden, she heard yelling and crashing. "Sora!?" Tai yelled. Sora's eyes lit up and cried out, "Tai! In here!" She heard footsteps running towards the room, the door creaked open and she could almost see Tai. He ran into the room and ran up to Sora, crying at the sight of her.   
Her grabbed a dirty blanket from the ground and quickly smashed the cuffs with a rock. He wrapped the blanket around her, protecting her. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there, crying together. Sora looked up into Tai's eyes and whispered, "Thanks, Tai..." Sora blushed and finished, "I love you." Tai kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."   
  
  
  



End file.
